


Piccola come un granello di sabbia

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: COW-T!verse, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Da quando aveva scoperto, no, da quando aveva sentito di essere in attesa della sua bambina, Manila era cambiata di colpo.





	Piccola come un granello di sabbia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



> Scritta per il COW-T 8, settima settimana, "mare".

Da quando aveva scoperto, no, da quando aveva sentito di essere in attesa della sua bambina, Manila era cambiata di colpo. Tutta la faccenda del cercare un compagno o una compagna, di legarvisi per la vita, e di restare per tutta la sua esistenza sul trono del Palazzo d'Estate era una prospettiva insopportabile, e il solo pensarci faceva sì che le si stringesse la gola fino a soffocarla. Anche il concepire una erede, la sola espressione "concepire una erede"... disgustoso, anche se detto dalla viva voce di Lacros.

Un compito che le era stato imposto, pensava. Invece la bambina era arrivata naturalmente, durante una notte come le tante notti che aveva passato in compagnia dei suoi cortigiani, giocando i loro ardenti giochi di passioni. Manila non sapeva neppure se fosse di Cyprian o di Metacomet, e non ci teneva granché a saperlo, per il momento.

*

Lacros era arrivato in spiaggia tutto scarmigliato, già pronto a setacciare prima l'intero Palazzo, poi tutta Tanit, e poi chissà quali anfratti del Polyverso; e invece Manila era nel primo posto in cui l'aveva cercata, seduta in riva al mare. Le onde le accarezzavano lievi i piedi candidi, con la stessa delicatezza con cui lei sfiorava stupita la rotondità del proprio ventre, nascosto da una tunica color pesca.

"Stai bene?" mormorò lui, e non riusciva ad aggrapparsi agli appellativi che le rivolgeva quasi quotidianamente. Manila si voltò, sorpresa di trovare suo fratello lì; il vento le scompigliava i capelli come le correnti del mare facevano con gli anemoni, e ridacchiò in risposta, deliziata.

"Sto bene," disse, facendo scattare lievemente il mento. "Sono solo malinconica."

"È normale, mia piccolissima," rispose Lacros, avvicinandosi a lei e tirandola in piedi con una mano sola, senza alcuno sforzo. "Cominci a renderti conto di quanto ti mancherà viaggiare per le Lande, e dei doveri--"

Manila ridacchiò di nuovo, e Lacros ammutolì, principalmente perché si rendeva conto di non averla mai vista così felice da lungo tempo, e secondariamente perché non era stato lui a riuscire in questo.

"No, Lacros." Si voltò verso l'orizzonte, mentre il sole iniziava a lambire la superficie del mare. "Sono malinconica perché non so se sarò in grado di essere una buona madre per la mia Celestia."

"Celestia? È un nome che hai visto?"

Manila scosse la testa. "È il suo nome. Non ho bisogno di vedere, per saperlo." Lei entrò in acqua, lasciandosi cullare dalle onde. Lacros si sedette sulla spiaggia, osservando ogni suo movimento. Sgomento, si rende conto di non riuscire più a capirla.


End file.
